


The Old Days

by torichavonne



Series: 750 Words drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Rare Pairings, Sheriff Stilinski Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski wasn't the type to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Days

Sheriff Stilinski wasn't the type to fall in love. He once was, but that has since past. She's gone now. Their cards had been dealt, and they had to deal with it. John had to look after their son with the help of Melissa. The nurse was a good friend, but she wasn't someone John saw himself with. She was more of a sister than anything else. Now, Stiles was grown up and dating his best friend, Scott. Wow, John didn't see that coming. He knew that they had been friends since they were three, yet he didn't see them being in love and married. Mating was basically marriage, so that was how he referred to it when Johnson at work would ask him what his son was up to now that he was out of school. He'd smile to himself, absolutely smug that he had figured everything out before Stiles finally opened his mouth to explain. He had one over his own son.

Then, there was Isaac. He had treated that boy like a son when he lost his own father. He would frequent the Stilinski house, bringing something to eat if he was staying for dinner. After a month of visits, John filed to become his foster parent. The court found that he was one of the most stable choices and granted him custody. The boy was shy and sweet, and he held his own. John would baby him and Stiles all the time after the lacrosse game that left Jackson, supposedly dead, in a body bag. Maybe he was smothering, but these were his kids; he had every right to be cautious. Plus, Isaac is mated with Peter. After threatening to make sure the older wolf stayed dead if he hurts Isaac, he slowly accepted.

Derek Hale was another story. He always seem to be in the middle of something. Whether it's a giant lizard thing or an undead uncle, he was the main reason. After what happened on the lacrosse field, he had been seen with that Whittemore kid frequently. He would always be on the alert and hovering. Whittemore's parents called him about it, and he was watching the two like hawks. It wasn't until he got a screaming phone call from Jackson's mom about how John had "let" Derek mate with her son that he realized what Hale was doing. Only a few things got past the Sheriff, and that was the most shocking of them all.

After that, there was Lydia. The girl had been lost in the woods for a long time and was found nude. She went through a lot, and she couldn't take it anymore. Don't get him wrong, John knows she is strong, but there is only so much someone can take. Last thing he heard from her was that she had ran off to college with Allison Argent. She was in this mess, too; her involvement with Scott insured that. She left after Gerard was killed. That only left her father.

"John?" a voice asked in the dark. "Come on, and get back in bed." John smiled shyly. He turned away from the mirror that he was looking into. He looked at his lover, who was just now sitting up. He scrubbed his hand down his face and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked, smiling slightly. John returned the smile and walked back to the bed. He sat down on his side of the bed with his back turned to Chris. John stared at the door as if he knew Stiles would rush in with another supernatural predicament they had gotten themselves into. Those were the days.

The former hunter pouted and moved closer to his lover. He wrapped his arms around the Sheriff's shoulders and kissed the nape of his neck. He nuzzled there, loving the tiny shiver he got out of the man. A small thing that meant so much.

"Wondering about the old days, huh?" he drawled. John snorted and chuckled. He felt Chris' smile against his neck.

"You can read me like a book," he smiled. "Don't you ever just sit down and wonder, too?" Chris lifted his head to look at his lover. John was serious. He missed those old days. The former hunter could understand that. Life without Allison or Victoria had been painful. He had lost some hope when he came home to an empty house, a letter taped to the front door from Allison. He nodded.

Chris nodded, "Always. I sometimes wonder if Allison will come home even if for a day. My little girl is a woman now, and she wants to go on her own path. I just wish that I could bear witness to it." John turned around. He saw the look on his lover's face. That was the same look he had when he lost his own wife. He brought his hands up to his face and kissed him tenderly. John pressed his lips to Chris' forehead and pressed against him.

"I miss her," they say at the same time. Chris squeezed the other man's hand after they finally looked at each other again.

"We have each other now, though," Chris whispered. "I couldn't ask for anything more than your company." John smiled again and brought him again to taste his lips. They knew that they had lost someone important in their lives, but that was the past. Yeah, it still hurts; it will never stop hurting. It will just hurt less, mostly because of the love they have for each other now.

They will always be John and Chris for the rest of their lives.


End file.
